Partying and spin the bottle!
by fallen angel vamp 17
Summary: Edward and Bella like eachother but niether of them know how the other one feels!But will all of that change in a game of spin the bottle! Which of course, was Alice's idea AH ExB PLEASE REVIEW rated T for kissing


**This is my first Twilight Fan Fiction although Twilight is my favorite book ever! Ok so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SM because she is awesome. There you have it!**

**(B POV)**

I walked into Alice's over-sized house, filled with kids that were 17 or 18. There was blaring music and bright neon colored lights flashing around.

I was completely out of my element.

I'm Bella Swan. I'm 17, medium sized and I have long brown hair to match my eyes. My best friends (Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon) did my make-up for the evening. Oh and they dressed me.

I had natural toned lip gloss coating my lips, and my already black eyelashes were covered in a layer of thick mascara. My eyelids sported dark blue eye shadow, but it faded into an icy blue color in the corners.

I know it sounds pretty, but I was nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie.

I was also wearing a sequined dress. It had different waves of blues, yellows, reds, purples, greens and every other color in the rainbow. **(A.N. link to Bella's dress and shoes on profile.) **

My shoes were and ice blue color but, I still looked plain next to Ally and Rose. They came up to me, excitement in their eyes.

"Bella we" she gestured to the trio, "are going to play spin the bottle!"

"JUST US!" They didn't mean, I mean Alice couldn't possibly, ugh Yuk. "Count me out."

Alice grabbed my arm. "Were going to play with Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Max, Angela, Lauren, Irina, Kate, Victoria and Edward silly girl!"

Oh that made much more sense. But I didn't want to play with Edward. He has been my crush since forever, but he doesn't even know I exist and I don't have the courage to talk to him.

Wait what on earth makes them think that I'm going to play spin the bottle!

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

Alice had a firm look on her face. "Yes. Now come on!"

We walked over to a non-crowded part of her "fabulous" *cough death trap cough* party.

Rosalie yelled out, "OK WHO HAS A BOTTLE?"

Mike tossed an empty root beer bottle at her and we all sat on the floor. I looked at Edward. He seemed like he didn't want to be there.

I second that notion! Alice span and it landed on Ben. Angela smiled.

That was so like her, she didn't care if Alice kissed her boyfriend.

She was so laid back and nice. She was another one of my friends. We were close but not as close as Ally and Rose, but we were still good friends.

Alice pecked Ben on the cheek and Angela giggled. She's such a saint. And everybody likes her.

Then Ben spun and it landed on Angela. Well good for her! And I'm not being sarcastic!

They shared a quick peck, but it was longer than his and Alice's kiss. Aw!

Angela spun and so on and so forth.

_10 minutes later_

I hadn't had to kiss anyone yet. Whew!

Mike got it, for the third time and it landed on…_me_!

Aw, crap I didn't want my first kiss on the lips to be with him! He was more like a brother or something!

"Um Mike I would prefer if you kissed me on the cheek!" He thought I was more like a sister to him, so he quickly agreed and the kiss was done.

Then it was my turn to spin. I did my best to spin it without thwacking someone in the head.

It landed on Edward freaking Cullen! Well my night just got a whole lot better.

**(E POV)**

The bottle went round and round, until it landed on… me. I looked to see who spun it and I met beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I would know anywhere. Bella Swan.

My crush since the dawn of time. But she didn't even want to talk to me, let alone kiss me. She probably thought I was a loser.

**(B POV)**

Edwards strikingly beautiful emerald eyes locked with my nasty mud brown ones. Then, the worst thing happened. Alice chimed in.

She knew I was in love with him. Oh great I can't wait to see where this is going to go.

"Ok I'm bored," I had a glimpse of hope, that maybe I won't have to make a fool of myself by kissing Edward. I was stupid to think that.

"that everyone gets to pick what they want to do, so I'm going to pick how Edward and Bella kiss."

Oh sweet baby Jesus. She is not. I forbid her mentally.

"Ok Edward and Bella HAVE to kiss on the lips, for 35 seconds. Begin!"

She clandestinely winked at me. Oh for all that is holy in this universe.

Edward leaned in and our lips met. It was the most magical 35 seconds of my entire life! Afterwards we were both grinning like idiots.

The game ended after that and Edward and I walked outside under the moon.

"Bella I've always had a crush on." Edward whispered, sounding ashamed.

"I know you must think I'm a pathetic loser and-"

I hugged him and said,

"I've always liked you too."

He grinned at me and then we were kissing on the porch swing.

I guess I do like spin the bottle.

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know so please please please review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
